Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm
Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm (born 1965) is an Anishinaabe Canadian poet and prose writer of mixed ancestry from the Chippewas of Nawash First Nation. Life kiwenzie-Damm was born in Toronto. She earned an M.A. in English literature from the University of Ottawa in 1996.Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm, 1965- , Native American Authors, Internet Publie Library 2. Web, Aug. 22, 2015. She lives and works at Neyaashiinigmiing (formerly the Cape Croker Reserve) on the Saugeen Peninsula in southwestern Ontario. A cultural worker with an activist bent, Kateri has initiated many important projects on behalf of indigenous writers of Turtle Island (North America) and active collaborations with artists and publishers in Aotearoa (New Zealand) and Australia. A spoken word and literary performer as well as poet, writer, editor, and communications consultant, Ms. Akiwenzie-Damm works both behind the scenes and before live audiences. In 1993, she established Kegedonce Press, one of very few literary publishing houses devoted to indigenous writers. It continues to produce anthologies and single author books of distinction. Acclaimed Canadian authors Basil H. Johnston (Ojibway), Marilyn Dumont (Métis) and Gregory Scofield (Métis) are among those who have published books through Kegedonce Press. She is both founder and managing editor of the press. Akiwenzie-Damm has edited 2 anthologies: skins: Contemporary indigenous writing (2000, with Josie Douglas), and Without Reservation: Indigenous Erotica (2003). These offer works drawn from a variety of Indigenous cultures and artistic traditions from Canada, the United States, Hawaii, Australia and Aotearoa/New Zealand. Each anthology is co-published with another Indigenous press from the southern hemisphere. She also came up with the concept, initiated, and advocated internationally for support for, Honouring Words: International indigenous authors celebration tour. This was an international event involving indigenous authors from Canada, the United States, Australia, and Aotearoa/New Zealand. The first, and most successful, of the three international tours was also organized by Akiwenzie-Damm. Recognition In May 2011, Akiwenzie-Damm was named Poet Laureate of Owen Sound and North Grey for 2011 and 2012.Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm, Words Aloud, November 5-8, 2015. Web, Aug. 21, 2015. Her poetry was featured on the premiere season of the series Heart of a Poet which aired on Bravo!, The Learning Channel, and BookTV. She was also featured in the documentary Words from the Edge, which was filmed on tour in Italy by a film crew from Spain. Publications Poetry *''My Heart is a Stray Bullet''. Cape Croker, ON: Kegedonce Press, 1993, 2003. Non-fiction *''Word Skills for Native Learners: Intermediate workbook''. Wiarton, ON: Kegedonce Press, 1995. *''Empowering the Spirit: Native literacy curriculum'' (with Deana Halonen). Owen Sound, ON: Ningwakwe Clearing House, 1997. *''The Illustrated History of the Chippewas of Nawash: Teacher's guide'' (with Julianna Damm & Polly Keeshig-Tobias). Owen Sound, ON: Ningwakwe Clearing House, 1998. Edited *''Standing Ground: Strength and solidarity amidst dissolving boundaries (Gatherings, Vol. VII)'' (edited with Jeannette Armstrong). Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 1996. *''Skins: Contemporary indigenous writing'' (edited with Josie Douglas). Wiarton, ON: Kegedonce Press, 2000; Alice Springs, NT: Jukurrpa Books. 2000. *''Without Reservation: Indigenous erotica''. Wiarton, ON: Kegedonce Press / Wellington, NZ: Hula Publishers, 2003. *Giles Benaway, Ceremonies for the Dead (edited with Daniel Heath-Justice). Wiarton, ON: Kegedonce Press, 2013. Anthologized *''W'daub awae = Speaking True: A Kegedonce Press anthology'' (edited by Warren Cariou). Wiarton, ON: Kegedonce Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 21, 2015. Audio / video Standing Ground (with the Nishin Spoken Word Project). Wiarton, ON: Nishin Productions, 2004. See also *Canadian First Nations poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "The Resurrection of Desire" * "Partridge Song" * "Sturgeon" * Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm: 3 poems, trout 8 ;Prose * "Picking Stones" ;Audio / video *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm at YouTube *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm at ReverbNation ;Books *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm at Amazon.com ;About *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm at Native American Authors *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm at Kegedonce Press * Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm Official website. Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian storytellers Category:Writers from Ontario Category:Canadian women writers Category:Ojibwe people Category:First Nations writers Category:Communications consultants Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Canadian spoken word artists Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Spoken word poets Category:Canadian First Nations poets